Humans
Humans are one of the main three races that occupy Darius. About Humans are the most common species in Darius, occupying most of the land, as well as the major surrounding islands. Some believe that humans came to Talen many years ago, and drove out the Humaars. They have pale skin and dark, rimmed eyes. Unlike Humaars and Haggus, Humans have the great gift of magic. However, the gift of magic is uncommon among humans, and only about 20 out of all humans have it. They live in small stone cabins, with their families symbol chiseled on the outside. They usually have two bedrooms, one for the adults, and one for the children. The houses are commonly filled with crossbows, the most common weapon used by humans. They are omnivors, known to eat all kinds of food, from Brint Horn, to Shaferberries. They are led by the two most knowledgeable students of the Bear Academy, where all Humans are to be educated. Humans are mainly centered on knowledge, as it is believed that the smartest humans will gain the gift of knowledge. Brims and Charm Ales currently lead them. They are known to travel by wagon-like systems called Bits, driven by two Moondeer. Beliefs The humans believe that more than 14 Billion years ago, the world of Darius was formed by their god, known simply as the great scientist. The great scientist was simply a regular scientist, but one of his tests happened to form the Earth. The great scientist’ first project was the human being, of whom he taught science, and later, magic. They lived on a mighty land called Darius, which was truly the burial site of the great scientist’ father, who began the entire universe. The great scientist’ second project were the humaars, who, though not as great as the humans, were a good, intelligent, sentient species. The great scientist third project is known as his only mistake, a grey monster species that attacked cities. Because of this, the great scientist killed off most of them. Then the great scientist began to create companions for the humans, such as Moondeer. Since then, the species’ have been living together, as the great scientist’ greatest experiment. Language All humans speak English, but unlike Haggus and Humaars, they have the ability to learn the languages of both Humaars and Haggus as well. Other Kinds of Humans Warlocks Warlcoks are special humans born with a red scarab tatoo. The tatoo will guide them to the council of warlocks, where they will recieve one of the ancient darkstones, giving them the power of magic. Them and their children are the only known magic users in Darius. Warlock Children While the children of Warlocks are not given full magic powers, they share some abilities. For example, they are also born with the red scarab tatoo, and though their connection is not as strong, they do have a connection to the seven darkstones, and other magical items. In addition, like warlocks they have the gift of tounges (they can speak any language), and the gift of war (they can weild any weapon like a master).